One Rainy Day
by FightingThunder720
Summary: Aliens from outer space, monsters from a faraway land, and a mysterious Black Knight are just a few of the things that barge into Mist's life one rainy morning. What does the Biack Knight want? Where did these demons come from? And most importantly...Just who IS Ike Gawain, the boy who's just become part of her life? Loosely inspired by Star Ocean, T for blood and mild language.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm Begins

**Hey guys, I'm REALLY glad to say that I'm BACK on FFN. High school has been cruel to me, but I'll still try to find time to write as much as I can.**

* * *

-Mist

I awoke in the middle of the night, sweating. I sighed as my breath came out nasally and loud. A draft from the window suddenly rattled my nerves. _The middle of summer, and the winds are this cold?_ There was something unnatural about it.

Little did I know that the freezing wind I felt was an omen of something to come...or rather, some _one._

Someone who would turn my life upside-down.

I turned in my bed, unable to sleep. I looked at my dresser, picking up the ancient note. I was almost afraid it would disintegrate in my hands. _Brother...Who could you be? Where are you?_

 _-_ Ike

 _Hot tears ran freely down my face as I ran, my tiny feet torn up and bleeding by the gravel beneath them. Finally, I collapsed amidst the ashes of my home. You could still smell the smoke that permeated the area. I could only watch as the dark figure rose out of the ruins, stalking closer and closer..._

I woke up, stifling a scream. Coming back to my senses, I realized I was soaked... _Rain?_ Sure enough, a torrential downpour was going on outside when I poked my head out of the cave I'd opted to sleep in. _Oh, well._ In a way, I enjoyed the rain, in the way it drenched me with cool, undistilled water. It gave me a reminder, if only a ghost, of the feeling of happiness.

 _One day...I'll feel it again for real. With her._

I stood up, checking my watch. _4:00, huh..._ I'd gotten up an hour late. I'd have to cut through Smashville's alleyways if I wanted to make it on time. My client was waiting.

-Masked Woman

I looked across the horizon at the teenager making a trek through the grass. _Son of Gawain...To live, or to die?_

-Mist

I hated the rain. I really, _really_ hated the rain. It soaked into my clothes, bogging me down. It didn't help matters that I had a cold already. "Hiyah!" I slipped in a puddle, falling to the ground. I looked up at the person who'd come up from behind. "Link!" "Hmm!" The mostly-mute boy attempted to respond with a grunt, offering his hand in apology. "Thanks," I muttered. "You scared me, Link!" "Hmhm." He let out a muffled laugh. "Link!" I scolded him, attempting to puff out my chest to appear larger than him. It didn't work, of course, and he laughed again, this time a bit more pronounced. I smiled. He was learning. Slowly, but surely, the boy raised by wolves was learning.

-Ike

I didn't understand people and their pointless chatter. This old man had been talking to me about his cat for 10 minutes! Not that there was a problem with cats, but I just couldn't understand why someone would waste so much perfectly good oxygen talking about them! "...Sir?" I asked quietly. He continued to talk. "Sir," I addressed him yet again, this time louder. "Eh? Yes, what is it? I was just getting to the good part! Ohoho!" "...If you don't mind, I need to leave soon. I would like my compensation." "Eh? What's that? Oh, your money? Go on ahead, take it," he wheezed, dropping a small pouch of gold coins into my palm.

"Right, then, where was I?" The old man's voice trailed off as I stalked off, not wanting to hear any more about his cat.

-Old Man

"Right, then...Where was I? Oh, right, that was when Peeko and I-" The old man looked over, to realize the mercenary had already begun to stalk off in that tense, menacing way he had. His stride was stiff and long, as his master had predicted. The golden-edged sword and the red, torn cloak fluttering behind him identified him to the "old man" easily. _Perfect. I was_ so _sick of that body._ The demon shed his costume, letting out a blood-curdling cry to alert his brethren.

-Ike

"Damn it!" I whipped around to face the demon creatures. _Damn that Black Knight...Knowing him, he'll have beorc troops from his crazy cult around here too._ I backflipped away, as the gargoyle who had disguised himself as the old man dove down with a lance. A revenant rose from the ground, trying to strike me with its claws. I quickly vaulted over it, rending it in half with the edge of my blade. _In these enclosed spaces, I won't stand a chance!_ I took off for the exit of the alley, only to find it blocked by a wyvern rider. The draconic beast roared at me, trying to shove its body into the alley. _Damn it!_ I looked back at the growing force of monsters. _Monsters it is,_ I decided, turning Ragnell on the creatures.

I cut my way through the fiends as efficiently as possible, trying not to wear myself out in the process. Even with the strength I'd built up over the years, Ragnell still felt heavy in my arms. _Maybe I should've waited till I was older to start dragging this thing around..._ I laughed humorlessly to myself. Who was I kidding? Ragnell was the only weapon I knew of that could put these things down for good. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my face, and paused for a moment to wipe it off. Unfortunately, that moment was the opening my foes had been waiting for. The wyvern rider dove down at me, the mount's claw grazing my shoulder. As he flew back up, the rider chucked a javelin down at me. Still stunned from the wound, I didn't see it coming until it tore through my armor. I felt the metal chestplate dent inwards, crying out as it snapped two of my ribs with a sickening _pop._ I gasped for air, winded as I pulled out the spear. _There's too many of them...I need to get out of here!_ I closed my eyes against the pain of my screaming muscles as I ran faster than I'd ever thought possible. The rain pounded against my neck and face, blinding me. Slowly, my thoughts were reduced to a single instinct- _run._

-Link

I nudged Mist. "You know how to get back home?" She asked. "Mhm!" I replied with a nod. She'd taught me how to answer basic questions. I grabbed her hand and led her down an alleyway. Suddenly, I froze, smelling the scent of fresh blood. "Mm!" I motioned for her to remain quiet. A small _clank_ sound eventually sounded out, followed by a scraping sound and a weak moan. I gestured for her to follow me. Laying under a mass of vines that hung from the roof of a house was a boy, a little over seventeen, laying unconscious. His face was pale from blood loss, and he'd stopped moving, save for his shallow breath that seemed to rattle his chest each time he inhaled, and the occasional painful twitch. The leather armor on his chest had been torn, and deep gashes lacerated his chest and arms. I held my hand over Mist's mouth to keep her from screaming-if he woke up, the situation would only get worse. Instead, I handed her my phone, gesturing for her to call for help.

* * *

 **Other Notes:**

 **The monsters are the same ones appearing in The Sacred Stones.**

 **PoR Ike is best Ike, don't lie to yourself.**

 **Yes, the BK has his own cult. It's a crossover AU. DEAL WITH IT.**

 **Link was raised by wolves, but came back to civilization.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Forgot to say this last chapter but I OWN NOTHING. NADA. NULL. ZIP. ZILCH. ZERO. THE OPPOSITE OF INFINITY. WHATEVER. SOMETHING.**

* * *

-Ike

 _Darkness was my only companion. I held my eyes half shut, knowing nothing would happen. I had lain here for what felt like eons, waiting for death. A sudden flash of light blinded me momentarily. Blinking the spots out of my eyes, I laid eyes upon a familiar blue light._ Yune? Where were you back there? Why are you here now? _The girl laughed._ Because you need me. _I growled, but no sound came of my mouth._ What did you do to me? Tell me! _I stood up, bracing myself to lunge at her. The girl quickly veiled herself behind a wall of blue flames. Struggling forward, I screamed silently as the fire began to burn my skin and lungs._ Sweet dreams, Ocean Man, _the girl teased me with my Magvellian friend's nickname._ What was that thing you used to say all the time? "I will not die until I achieve something?" Just think of this as me ensuring you survive until then.

I let out a moan as I opened my eyes to find myself sprawled on a bed. Lights, tools and people came into view. A dull ache flared in my chest, as if I'd been hit there with a blunt object. Trying to figure out where I was, I sat up, my eyes meeting a tiny pair of blue ones. A little girl stood at the edge of the bed. "Hi there!" She exclaimed cheerfully. What had put her in such a good mood was anyone's guess. "My name's Mist! What's yours?"

-Fox

I looked down at the newspaper, scanning the article. 15-Year-Old Case Solved, Doctor Accused of Medical Malpractice. It was something about a xenotransfusion, but I didn't bother reading past that.

I set the paper down on my chair, staring over the edge of the skyscraper that dominated the city. The people here called it Obelisk Tower, or sometimes just "The Obelisk." The black tower was like a sundial, casting its shadow on a different part of the city as the sun moved overhead. It was a symbol of peace. We're gonna have our hands full if we want this peace to last. There had already been an attack here. Only one person had seen it, but evidence still remained, and that person's statements could be very influential to the future of this planet.

"Slippy, you there?" I asked over the radio. "Yeah, Fox?" Was his squeaky reply. "I'm gonna stay down on the surface for a while. I'll keep an eye on the… 'Witness.'"

-Ike

"It's...none of your business," I forced out, flinching as my chest pain flared up with the effort. I didn't want to speak any more than I had to, and especially not about frivolous things like names and dates of birth. _Quit lying to yourself,_ the voice in the corner of my mind whispered. _You know very well who she is, and you want to "protect" her by staying away, don't you?_ I ignored that voice, sitting up _._ _No...I don't know her! I must not give her any more information than the bare minimum. Children talk too much. If she tells the wrong person the wrong thing, it could spell disaster_. It was a weak excuse, but the voice relented, settling down. _Fine. Be that way. You're so cruel sometimes, you know? She's still looking for you, even though you're right in front of her. Throw her a bone sometime_. The voice yawned. _Yune?_ I addressed her, but she'd already fallen asleep. _She never helps when I actually_ need _her, does she?_

"Wow, you're really cold, you know?" Mist's sudden outburst of chattering snapped me out of my connection. "Huh?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Your hand! It's really cold! It sucks the heat right out of mine!" I sighed. Of course it would be something random and pointless like that. "Mm." I let out a sound as I exhaled. It still hurt too much to talk. She looked down at the floor. I didn't say anything, knowing it would be excruciatingly painful to do so. "Hmm...You don't talk much, do you?" I sighed, amazed at both my own patience and the fact that this girl could be so cheerful in a hospital ward. _Throw her a bone, huh?_ Maybe Yune was right. Telling her my name couldn't be that harmful. After all, this wasn't Tellius or Magvel. Information didn't spread that quickly. By the time my name had gotten out to this world, I would be long gone. I could slip into the Outrealms again once I'd recovered. "It's...Ike Gawain," I choked out. "Huh?" She looked at me with curiosity. "My name," I stated. "...You asked." I coughed, tasting a little bit of blood in my mouth. I went to stand-I intended to leave here and find a vulnerary as soon as possible.

-Fox

The Witness had begun to stand up. He was actually rather frightening to look at standing up-he towered over just about any human I'd seen, and that was when he was slouching. I was pretty sure he wasn't gone growing, either. However, that illusion of grandeur died instantly as he abruptly fell to his knees. "Oh!" The little girl ran over to him, supporting him with her shoulder. The Witness let out a low, unidentifiable sound-some sort of expression of distaste. For a human, they were likely very powerful, or at least had access to a very powerful weapon-he'd been through an attack from the Shades and survived. He would be an asset to our forces if we could control him. Still, he didn't appear as if he'd be cooperative if we simply revealed ourselves. We needed to find a motive, and strike at it.

-Ike

I couldn't believe this was the person I'd distanced myself from for all these years. Could this bubbly little girl really be the same person? I wasn't sure whether to be happy or enraged about this. On one hand, it meant she was happy. That was what I had wanted from the start-for her, at least, to have a normal life, even if I couldn't. On the other hand...it made me feel so distant, so out of place. Mist helped me back onto the bed. "Visiting hours are over!" Someone yelled. "Sorry! I gotta go now!" She said over her shoulder as she disappeared out the door. I sighed in relief. _Finally._

I sat cross-legged; a nurse had come in and told me I wasn't to leave my bed, but she'd never said anything about sitting up on the bed. "Don't try that again, okay?" I looked over at the door-a short security guard was making sure nobody came in unauthorized. Why is he guarding the door? Was my plight really considered that serious in this world? Behind the mask he wore, I saw a pair of sharp, green eyes. They were friendly, almost overly so. "Otherwise I'll have to taze you," he joked. I frowned. _Oh, lighten up, Ike! You act like a grumpy old man when you do that!_ Yune chimed in my mind. _Yune! H-how long have you been listening to my thoughts?_ I was startled by her sudden appearance. _Oh, just since I heard you admit to yourself that the girl's your sister_. I sighed. Yune, we've talked about this. Mind-reading without consent is against the law. I sighed inwardly. Oh, you flesh-sticks and your boring old laws! I'm the embodiment of chaos. I do what I want. I groaned out loud this time. Yune was so annoying sometimes…

"What? Did I say something weird?" Once again, I was snapped out of connection by the security guard. "...No," I croaked. My chest wasn't as sore as before, but it was still painful to talk. "You know, you could get out a lot faster if you actually rested." I sighed. "Enemies could come. I...wouldn't know of their presence." The guard chuckled. "That's why I'm stationed here! Trust me, there's nothing to worry about." I let out an exasperated breath. Maybe he was right...The place was probably heavily guarded. The Black Knight might not try to attack for a while. Besides...I didn't really feel up to doing anything right now. My whole body felt strangely weighed down.

 _Yune...you still there?_ I asked. _Well, I can't not be here, she reminded me. I'm a part of you, remember? Like_ _Ragnell_. Right...Even if she was a goddess, she was also bound to me in the same way that the sword was. _Speaking of Ragnell, why don't you have it on you? Actually, where are we right now? I can't see_. I mentally facepalmed-of course Yune didn't know where I was! My right eye was covered up. I slid my headband up slightly, just enough so that she could look out of my eye. I prayed the guard couldn't see the cyan iris as Yune looked around. I still hadn't grown used to the feeling of my eye wandering, and fought not to look suspicious to the guard. _Wow, you got sent to the hospital? You're even more pathetic than I thought!_ She teased. _Shut up, Yune. Be glad you actually have a half-decent host at all._ I sometimes regretted having made a pact with Yune. Still, the utility outweighed the annoyance. _Host? I only get to have_ one _of your eyes_! She complained. _Well, if I gave you both, I wouldn't be able to do much, now would I?_ I retorted. _Look, I didn't call so you could_ _complain._ _I need you to check whether or not there are any enemies in the area. Get on it,_ I ordered. _Fine, but I want to keep your middle finger,_ she bartered. _I am_ not _letting you flip off everyone I pass by, Yune_ , I stated sternly. I had found out the hard way that letting the goddess have control over any of my appendages was a bad idea. Ugh! Fine, be that way. You're no fun. I felt her presence leave my eye. I sighed as my depth perception slid back into focus. It was an odd feeling after covering up one eye for so long. The goddess worked in mysterious ways-even I couldn't always fathom what she was thinking. Hell, I wasn't even sure she was telling me everything she knew. Still...I'll have to trust her for now. I rested my head on one hand. _I'm baa-a-a-ack!_ Yune sang suddenly. I flinched at the sound. _There's no enemies watching, but I think there's a neutral party watching us._ I frowned. _A neutral party? Are they of any concern?_ Yune shook her head. No. I didn't feel any malice coming from them. I was baffled. _Why would they be watching us?_ Yune scoffed. _If I knew that, I would've told you already._ I wasn't so sure about that, but went along with it. _So, in layman's terms, we're safe for right now?_ I pressed. _Yeah. Go ahead and do whatever,_ she said, obviously bored. _Good,_ I thought. My eyes were already starting to close on their own.

-Mist

"Liii-i-i-i-iink!" I crashed into him. He howled something unintelligible, before realizing it was me and letting out a whine of apology. "Link, Link, Link! I talked to him! I talked to Ike!" He gave me a baffled look. "That's his name," I explained. "Like how I'm Mist, and you're Link." He was still struggling to understand the concepts of things like names... "Ai..." He started to form the name. "G..gh..." He faltered, his voice reverting back to its usual wolflike growl. "Don't worry, Link, you'll get it right soon!" I encouraged. "Ar-right!" He gave me an awkward salute. It was one of the few words he'd been able to mostly perfect, although he still had difficulty with the "L" sound. I smiled. It would take time, but I knew I could teach him to talk fluently. For some reason, he hadn't been allowed in the room. Something about him "frightening" Ike. Link didn't look very scary to me, though.

-Fox

"Slippy, I've got more data on the Witness," I yawned. "Any pictures of him?" Came the reply. "Yeah. I even found the energy signature of his 'helper.'" "You mean he wasn't actually crazy?" Slippy sounded shocked. "Yeah. It seems he was actually talking to something tangible. It seems to be some sort of energy-based life form, though not one I've ever seen… It seems to communicate via telepathy." "Great! Keep collecting data, Fox. We're gonna need it if we want to have any credibility with the government."

-Masked Woman

I'd modified my Power Suit to appear more fitting to this world. It was slimmer, less flashy. I'd removed the visor for the time that I would be on this planet. I'd been hired to find and retrieve the boy, after all, and I would do everything in my power to do so. I would reach him before the Black Knight did. _Prince Ephraim...I will collect that bounty you've posted on his head, no matter what._

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN, MYSTERYYY!**

 **What exactly is the connection between Yune and Ike? What do Fox and Slippy and want with them? What do they mean when they call Ike the Witness? And who is this bounty hunter who's after his head? Well, you've probably figured out that last one if you haven't been living under a rock for your entire life, but still... Find out...eventually!**

 **(AKA Sometime later this week.)**

 **To address the elephant in the room: Is that romance you smell on the horizon? Honestly, I have no idea. I mean, if YOU want it, I'll try to do it, but...I dunno how far I can take a ship. I'm gonna be honest right now, the most romantic thing I've ever written was literally a one-page poem about two rocks I saw on different sides of a sidewalk.**


End file.
